User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Wiki Skin, Again So? Are you at least going discuss it with the other admins? I personally think the changes are much needed. I'll link to the images again: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ToaPohatuMata/TBWiki/Skin/bm_old.png, http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ToaPohatuMata/TBWiki/Skin/bm_new.png. And the current skin: Current Official skin. And my skin: My Skin. Thanks. Mata Nui 17:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh. Sorry. Mata Nui 13:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :What do you think of my MOC?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! ::@M1:When I have time and ideas? :P @Andrew:o_0 Shiny... (That means it's great)Mata Nui 14:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) M1, what you said to that IP may be true, but it's still feeding the vandal. When you block them, say nothing at all.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! :Thanks! I'm glad to see my work is appreciated![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! :No, but if someone would remove MG's vote against(He resinged from adminship)then I would have a chance. Could you remove his vote?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! ::Personally, I still think MG has the right to vote for or against his replacement. Mata Nui 15:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::MG has officially retired from being an admin on TBW, so it's no longer a question about active or not. Whatever. Mata Nui 15:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh... How did I convince you without really trying to? Mata Nui 15:29, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or, it just means that I... Well... No idea. Would you mind to remove my request then. And yes I've seen your Brickshelf account.:)[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! Why would you remove your request? Mata Nui 17:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Because, I never going to get Sysop powers at TBW. No matter when I make a request, someone's always voting against. In this case, MG.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! ::Well, better luck next time. And PL has a point, we're not really in a big need of admins. Mata Nui 17:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think there will be a next time...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! :you never know. :) And it don't have to be on TBW, or concerning adminship at all. Mata Nui 18:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) MG's reasons for voting against, weren't very good reasons at all...[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm going to throw a turtle through your window!!!! Would you care to help me transfer the image files in my category to my new wiki? It'd help me out alot![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Can the Super Force Squad ally with Order of Tollubo?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :But what if the SFS members were from an alternate universe?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Well thos two haven't been included in my current serial yet...but will soon make an appearence in the second chapter... which will be created tomorrow afternoon, at the latest. But they do have a little info on their pages.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Well...it's getting late right now, so I'll try to get that information too you tomorrow, after I've finished chapter2 of my serial.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Hey M1 :). [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :Okay, here's what's going to happen in the second chapter:Columbus ,Cortez etc will start searching for the great being Nascour, as he is their only hope of stoping Teridax. Cragon is Nascour's favorite body guard, Cragon is almost equal, in terms of power,with Nascour. Is that enough info or do you need a little more?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Being a Great Being, he doesn't belong in any tribe. His homeland is Spherus Magna(OR HOWEVER YOU SPELL IT!).[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] He's not in the MU, he's with Nascour. He has yet to become a Member of the SFS in my serial.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :With respect.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] :Nascour is wise while Cragon is Noble.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']] Well, I've added to the 2nd chapter.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! :Okay.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! :Here.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! I haven't seen Mata Nui for a few days, he's alomost ALLWAYS here![[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! :Yes, I did. You have any ideas for the third chapter of my serial?[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! ::@Andrew:Well, now I'm here! And hopefully, I can stay for a loooong time now! :Maybe I could have some of the agori and glatorian die during there quest for Nascour.[[User:Andrew1219|'Tuma']][[User Talk:Andrew1219|'1219']]I'm mad because no one will enter my Contest! Enter or I'll feed you to a Llama! Crystallus adventures Hey M1, would you want to write the next chapter of my serial, Crystallus' Adventures? Rules Well, you could show Crystallus finding out that Makava is dead after finding him on the road he is riding in with his motorbike.--Abc8920 14:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC)